1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to "Hollow D" gaskets, in general, and to such gaskets as are commonly employed in the sealing of a panel, door or cabinet frame, in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of housed Personal Communication Systems and similar cellular Base Stations has come the requirement to seal them against leakage of electromagnetic radiation, and against snow, sleet and rain operative to deleteriously affect the electronic equipment enclosed therein, for example. With the frequent maintenance and servicing needs of the equipment, those skilled in the art will appreciate the many number of times that these housings are required to be opened, and then closed. Such constant use has revealed that the standard "Hollow D" gasket typically employed to seal the housing against the electromagnetic interference, and against the environmental factors, exhibited a significant tendency to detach from the housing frame--to the extent that interference leakage could exceed Federal Communications Commission regulations. Analysis of the situation led to a realization that the problem revolved about the adhesion of the "Hollow D" gasket.
In particular, it was determined that in installing the gasket to the frame, sometimes an excessive amount of pressure was applied, while at other times an insufficient amount of pressure was applied. When a "stencil-type" cylindrical roller provided by the gasket manufacturer was employed to install the gasket with the frame, utilizing an excessive amount of pressure to adhere it tended to damage the gasket entirely; using an insufficient amount of pressure, on the other hand, tended to create an air pocket along the adhesive strip on its back surface, causing the gasket never to completely contact the panel, door, or cabinet frame, allowing the gasket to eventually peel away over time. In either event, such a roller was found not very acceptable as a way to resolve the situation.